South park: the caped figure chapter 1
by spl0l
Summary: so basically Kenny is being bullied and whatches over the town as mysterion (I think I spelled it right) and none of his freinds know and Eric suffers the worst thing ever his WiFi is out through the entire series wait for chapter 2 to find out what hapnes next


~kenny~. wednesday 04:55

(thinking) where are they?

"hey kenny!" who was that? i turned around to see kyle running towerds like he was gonna kill me. so i picked up a rock and tried to throw it past him... but i hit him on his left ear... "ow kenny what was that for!" he said in a squeeky voice. (muffled)"you looked like you where gonna kill me"

"oh sorry" kyle replyed (muffled) "its ok, anyway i need to go home now." im so hungry... "ok bye then" kyle said (muffled) "bye" then i walked home and went to bed straight away, well not straight away i grabed a snack first cause i was hungry. and i only had one thought: **school sucks**

thursday 10:15

~Eric~

i cant belive the wifi went out, im off to the jews he has to have wifi

"i cant belive i have to go to the jews house" i said mumbling but then when i got to kyles house i saw a figure running on peoples houses "what the fuck?"

soon after kyle must have saw me cause then he opned his door and said "what is it fat ass i seen you outside my house just looking at my neigbors houses like a stalker." stupid jew "well you have wifi and mine went down so i came to play some games" he better let me in "uhhhh fine yeah ok but why where yoy looking at my neighbors houses?" he asked me as he looked at them with confusion.

"oh i just saw some dumb ass running on peoples houses, they looked as if they where running for their life" i said as i walked in his house it looked as though his parents where out "um ok well my parents are out and ike is at a freinds house." wow i never knew he had any freinds.

~kyle~ Thursday 11:12

"i cant belive that eric came to my house just because his wifi went out!" i thought while putting the tv on so we could play video games

" so eric what game would you like to play" i cant belive i asked him what game he always chooses the games he wins in!!

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" he said while i waited i looked outside and saw a figure run by the window

"hey um eric what did the person you see look like?"

"oh um they looked like a person in a cape with a wierd thing on the top of the hood of the cape." he repliede

"i think i just saw them run by the window..."

"well shit that scares me im going the fuck home wifi or not." he said in a scared voice.

"well bye then fat ass."

"fuck you jew!" he screamed as the bitch he is.

"fuck you too."

~kenny~ thursday 12:01

"i finally got that job done for tonight...making sure the town is safe..." i told myself whilst standing on my roof.

"im tired." i say as i proceed to jump off my roof and die.but i know ill just wake up in my bed like nothing hapned.

friday 08:06

"that was a fast way to die and i had a good sleep" i told myself as i put my parka on. then i grabed my school bag and ran outside without 'breakfast' whitch is just whatever we have lying around.

when i was walking home from school i accidentally bumped into a kid, a very strong one to be exact. i did not see him but he did not take it lightly

"hey you! why did you hit me are you looking to be beat up?" the kid said in a babyish voice

(muffled) "uh n-no i-im verry sorry sir"

then he grabed me by the top of my parka and lifted my up by it (he is strong remember)

"GRRR!" he looked as though he was gonna kill me...

~stan~ friday 08:29

"hey kyle!" i screamed this while we walked home because i was at the bathroom when him and eric had left.

"oh hey Stan!" kyle said back to me.

"uh hi" eric said while sill walking unlike me and kyle, we stood still and talked and then continued walking.

kyle stoped and me and eric walked past him but i turned to see and he looked very confused...

"whats wrong kyle?"

"have either of you guys seen kenny?" he replied

just then we looked forward to see him walking with a cut on his hand...

~kenny~ friday 08:10

the guy hit me untill i had bruises and wounds all over my face and he droped me on the floor and my left hand hit a rock so hard that when i looked at it, it was bleading so much i felt scared that this time i would die of blood loss.

then the guy walked away. i just layed there then got up and pulled down my hood so i could see where my bag was better, then picked it up and pulled my hood back up.

it hurt so much i just wanted to die.when i continued walking i heard stan say my name.i turned around and i let my hood cover my face on the bits where it was beat up.

(muffled) "hi..."

"why is there a cut on your hand?" he asked

(muffled) "n-no reason!!!"

"uhm ok?" i was scared at this point i didnt want them to be caut up with the stuff they dont need to be concrened about...

i just continued walking while i did not notice kyle trying to pull my hood down.

~kyle~08:35

i gotta see what happned to kenny i dont care if it is invading his privacy...then i grabed his hood and yanked it down he slowley turned to face us revealing brueses all over his face.

"KENNY WHAT HAPNED!!!!!!" i screamed probally not the best thing to do because he already looked scared enough...


End file.
